dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Marla Drake (Earth-818793)
| Relatives =Reginald Drake (father; deceased) | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations =New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tarpe Mills | First = Masks Vol 1 2 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Marla Drake was a New York socialite and the original Miss Fury of Earth-818793, a vigilante (and occasional criminal) operating from the late 1930s and into the 1940s. On her 21st birthday, Marla's father, Reginald Drake, sent her on a safari through Kenya, with her personal guide being the famous adventurer Tyron Woodrell. After noticing how Woodrell treated several members of the local Masai tribe and fed up with his drunken sexual advances towards her, Marla tied Woodrell to a tree and left him as a meal for a nearby pack of Hyenas. Following Woodrell's "departure" from her life, a member of the Masai tribe named Kapalei offered Marla a potion which, when combined with a hallucinogenic and "magic ritual", would give her superhuman abilities. Shortly after the ritual was completed, she put her powers to the test when a black panther attacked the Masai village, killing it with her bare hands. After returning home to the United States, Marla met Captain Matthew Chandler, a US Air Force pilot, and the two became romantically involvedMiss Fury Vol 1 1. Sometime in the mid-1930s, Marla came up with the Miss Fury persona, though she kept it hidden from Chandler. In September of 1938, Marla (as Miss Fury) assisted several other masked vigilantes with taking down The Master and his Black Legion army before they took control of the state of New YorkMasks Vol 1. Sometime after the defeat of the Black Legion in 1938 (but before the 1940s), Miss Fury had another team-up with many of the same vigilantes as before, this time going after a time-traveler known as The Red DeathMasks 2 Vol 1. In 1942, following the United States officially getting involved with World War II, Chandler was deployed to Europe. As he got ready to leave from Grand Central Station, he asked Marla to marry him when he came back. Marla agreed to his proposal, and watched as his train leftMiss Fury Vol 1 4. In November of 1943, Chandler was killed in his aircraft when one of the bombs in his plane accidentally went offMiss Fury Vol 1 5. His death sent Marla into a depression, and also led towards Miss Fury becoming more of a criminal than a hero. A month later, Marla would end up going on an adventure that would span different timelines and time periods after she stumbled across a Nazi experiment being conducted in the American Museum of Natural HistoryMiss Fury Vol 1. One of the unforeseen consequences of falling into the time machine was Marla now having the ability to time travel without the actual machineMiss Fury Vol 1 5, which she eventually used to save ChandlerMiss Fury Vol 1 11. At some point (presumably in the late 40s), Marla retired the Miss Fury persona. After the disappearance of Miss Fury from the public eye, fictionalized versions of her adventures were published in a comic book format (though it's unknown if Marla Drake was used as the true identity of this fictional version). It was these comics that inspired a second Miss Fury to appear in the 1970sMasks 2 Vol 1 2. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Claws | Notes = | Trivia = * Miss Fury was the first female lead character created by a woman. | Links = }} Category:Iconic Characters